


look at me

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when she was little Lindsay tried to talk to Michael via telepathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

Sometimes when she was little Lindsay tried to talk to Michael via telepathy. She had heard that twins sometimes were able to do that. So ocasionally she looked at Michael and thought really hard : _Look at me. Look at me. Michael look at me._

And sometimes he looked, she knew that the probable reason was just because he noticed her staring at him with an intense expression on her face, but sometimes she allowed herself to fantasy that it was because her psychic powers were starting to manifest and someday they would have entire conversations without saying out loud a single word.

  


.

.

.

She is an adult now and she still thinks of him as her twin. Even knowing she is about two years older than him and that they are not blood related. Even knowing she is in love with him and probably always was.

And she still sometimes thinks really hard hoping that will somehow get to him: _Look at me. Look at me. Michael look at me._

But now he never notices or looks at her.


End file.
